Don't Judge What You Don't Know
by YinPhoenix326
Summary: When Roderich is saved from a beating, he begins to feel something for his savior. But as he learns, things are not as they seem. His savior may need saving. Will he help this person? Fem/Prussia/Austria School Setting Summary Sucks
1. Chapter 1

Decided to start another story. Hope you like it. Please continue to read and review _Saving a Life_. Thank you.

Here I go.

Don't Judge What You Don't Know

Chapter One

In the music room, Roderich Edelstein was playing Chopin on a piano. He was a sixteen-year-old boy with pale skin and was five feet ten inches with violet eyes and somewhat wavy brown hair with a wild strand. He wore glasses with a navy blue jacket and a white dress shirt with black pants and brown loafers.

He played the piece with complete concentration, meaning he didn't hear when the door to the music room opened and someone come in.

Suddenly Roderich felt someone grab him from behind and place a hand over his mouth. He shoved into the wall hard. When Roderich looked up, he saw two boys glaring down at him.

Both boys were sixteen and were five feet eleven inches. One had blonde hair and brown eyes with pale skin. He wore a green t-shirt and blue jeans with old white tennis shoes. The other boy had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans with white and black tennis shoes.

"Well well well Roddy. You really are a pansy kid. I don't get why you would do something as sissy as the piano. You need a good beating to man you up a bit," said the blond hair boy. The other boy nodded in agreement.

As they were about to attack Roderich, someone shouted, "Hey, leave him alone."

The boys turned and Roderich saw someone at the door.

It was a sixteen-year-old albino girl. At first, he thought the person was a boy until Roderich saw the person's whole body. She was five feet eight inches with really pale skin and neck-long silvery-white hair and red eyes. She wore a baggy black t-shirt with an old Prussian blue army jacket and worn out black loose jeans with holes in the knees with dusty black military boots. Her tattered red backpack was hanging off one of her shoulders.

She walked into the room and stood in between the boys and Roderich with her back to Roderich.

The boys backed off when they saw the girl.

"Hey Gilberte, you have no business here. Just go away," said the brown hair boy.

"I don't care. Two against one isn't fair so back off now or else," threatened Gilberte. The boys look at each other and ran out if the music room.

Gilberte sighed and turned to Roderich. "Well, that was unexciting. I thought there was going to be a fight," said Gilberte, looking bored.

Roderich looked at her and asked, "Why would you want that?"

"Because it would be awesome and I'm awesome," said Gilberte, grinning. Roderich looked confused.

Gilberte sighed again. "Like you should be talking. You really are a pansy-ass kid, not fighting back," she said.

"They surprised me. I didn't have a chance to fight back," argued Roderich.

"Whatever," said Gilberte, heading out of the music room.

"Wait," called out Roderich, quickly getting up and running to her.

"What do you want?" she asked, turning to face him.

"I didn't introduce myself. I'm Roderich Edelstein and thank you," said Roderich, holding his hand out to shake.

Gilberte looked at the hand and then at Roderich. "Gilberte. Gilberte Beilschmidt the Awesome," she announced, giving him a high-five instead of a handshake.

"Though I would think that you would know that since we have a few classes together, Roderich," said Gilberte.

Roderich was confused. He asked, "We do?"

Gilberte smirked and said, "You sometimes need to take your head out of the books and look around. You may learn something new. Well, see ya." She left the music room.

"Thanks again," he called out and went back to playing the piano.

Hope you like the story. Please review. Have a good day. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like the story. Please continue to read and review my stories. Thank you.

Here I go.

Don't Judge What You Don't Know

Chapter Two

As the week ended, Roderich began to notice that he did have classes with Gilberte. He had English III, World History, Algebra II, and U.S. Government out of his six classes he had at school. He also notices that Gilberte never seemed to pay attention in class. All she would do was either lay her head down or stare out of the window. The teachers would never say anything to her; they would just ignore her unlike any other student who wasn't paying attention in class.

Roderich also noticed her during lunch and passing through the hallways. She would always be with two boys, both of which he knew.

The first boy was Francis Bonnefoy who was seventeen-year-old and was five feet nine inches. He had pale skin with shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a long blue coat and matching capelet with red pants and brown boots. He carried a navy blue backpack.

The other boy was Antonio Carriedo who was sixteen-year-old and was five feet eight inches. He had somewhat curly brown hair, green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He wore a light khaki button shirt with dark khaki pants and brown boots. He carried a black backpack.

They were also always together, hanging out and talking.

Over a week passed when Roderich saw Gilberte alone outside of school after classes were over. He went up to her and said, "Hey Gilberte."

Gilberte turned and faced him. "Well, if isn't the piano boy. What do I own the honor?" she asked.

"I just saw you here by yourself. I've noticed that you always are around Francis and Antonio," said Roderich.

"So you finally took you head out of those books," said Gilberte with a grin.

"I guess you can say that. So why are you here alone?" he asked.

"Just to think about things I guess, but I'm also waiting for them. They have clubs and activities after school," said Gilberte.

"Why wait for them and not go home?" asked Roderich.

"Because I'm hopefully staying over at one of their houses," she said.

"Why do you want to stay over with them?" asked Roderich, curiously staring at her.

There was silence and Gilberte turned away from him before she said, "Because I want to."

Roderich was about to stay something when someone called out, "Hey Gilberte."

They turned to see Francis and Antonio leaving the school and walking towards them.

"Hey guys, so what did your parents say?" she asked.

"Sorry Gil, my parents said no," told Francis.

"My parents said maybe tomorrow, but not tonight. Sorry girl," said Antonio.

Gilberte sighed and said, "It's cool. See ya guys." Francis and Antonio said their good-byes and left.

Gilberte sighed again and said, "Well, I better head home."

"Where do you live?" asked Roderich.

"Opposite direction of Francis and Antonio. You?" asked Gilberte.

"Same direction as you. Want to walk together?" asked Roderich.

She thought about it and then said, "I guess. Come on then."

They started to walk in the opposite direction of Francis and Antonio in silence.

Roderich kept glancing at Gilberte and a small blush appeared on his face.

Gilberte felt him looking at her and she stopped walking. She then asked, "Why do you keep staring at me?"

Roderich looked at her and said, "Sorry I didn't mean to. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but you can ask another one," teased Gilberte.

"Why do you keep wearing such tattered clothes? You always wear baggy clothes that look worn out and pants that always have holes in them. Don't you have anything nicer to wear?" asked Roderich.

Gilberte looked at him with an irritated look and said, "That is none of your business. Anyway these types of clothes are awesome, just like me."

"But don't you have nicer things to wear?" asked Roderich.

"And look like you. HA! I wonder why you don't get beat up more often with the way you dress. I like the way I dress," said Gilberte. But something in her eyes told Roderich that wasn't the complete truth. He didn't press on it though.

They began to walk home in silence again. Reaching a fork in the road, they stopped.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," said Roderich.

"Whatever," said Gilberte, walking in one direction.

Roderich watched her walk away and sighed. He walked in the other direction.

Hope you like it. Please review. Have a nice night. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like my stories. Please continue to read and review them.

Here I go.

Don't Judge What You Don't Know

Chapter Three

The next day, Roderich was in the music room, playing Chopin again. He was in complete concentration like the last time.

Suddenly his concentration was broking when the door was thrust open and someone shouted, "Roderich, is it true about you and Gilberte?"

Roderich jumped in surprised. Once he calmed down, he turned to see two boys at the door both of which he knew.

The first boy was Alfred Jones. He was five feet nine inches with slightly tanned skin and had short blond hair with blue eyes with glasses. He wore a brown bomber jacket with the number fifty on the back with a white t-shirt and tan pants with brown work boots.

The second boy was Arthur Kirkland. He was five feet eight inches with pale skin and short blond hair with green eyes with bushy eyebrows. He was wearing a green jacket with a white shirt and blue jeans with black tennis shoes.

"What are you talking about, Alfred?" asked Roderich.

"Someone said that they saw you were hanging out with Gilberte yesterday after school. Is that true?" asked Alfred.

"Yes, its true. We walked home together yesterday. What is the big deal?" asked Roderich.

"It just that she not the type of person I would think you would hang out with. She the type of girl that would beat you up than be nice to you. Why are you hanging out with her?" asked Arthur.

"Well, she helped me out so I'm think I owe it to her to be nice to her," told Roderich, turning back to the piano.

"Wow. You know what would be weird? If Roderich and Gilberte started dating, but that would never happen. They are so different. I wouldn't think they go together," said Alfred.

"I would have to agree with you on that. Don't you think, Roderich?" asked Arthur. Both of them were looking at Roderich.

Roderich didn't answer. He was still turned away from them. His face was blushing like yesterday.

"Roderich, whatsup?" asked Alfred, walking up to him with Arthur next to them. They looked at Roderich's face and saw him blushing.

"Bloody hell, he does like her," said Arthur.

"How can you like her? She doesn't even act like a girl in anyway. I don't think she has anything girly at the least," said Alfred.

"I don't know. I just think about her and I feel different. I don't know what to do," said Roderich.

"I still can't believe it. Roddy loves a girl who doesn't act like a girl in anyway. When I first saw her, I didn't think she was a she. Took me a week to figure it out," said Alfred.

"I just do, ok. And stop saying that about her. She can act how she wants," said Roderich.

"He does like her. He even defends her. That is love. Don't you think, Artie?" asked Alfred, turning to Arthur.

Arthur still had a bit of a surprise look on his face. Finally his face returned to normal and said, "Well, I guess we have to help you in someway. She probably is going to be difficult. She does seem the type to be."

Alfred looked like he was going to faint. "You're going to help him," said Alfred.

"Well, he going to need all the help he can get. She could kill him," said Arthur.

Alfred was silent and then he said, "Fine, I'll help, but how are we going to help them?"

"Wait a minute. Don't I have a say in this? How do you know that I don't have a plan for this?" asked Roderich.

"Because you didn't even know she existed until about two weeks ago," said Arthur.

Roderich sighed and said, "Just let me do this."

"But what about Francis and Antonio? It's just that they might kill you if you try. They are protective of her," said Arthur.

"Well, Roderich just has to meet up with her when she alone," said Alfred.

"I don't thing they have problem with me," said Roderich.

"They will if you try anything with Gilberte. Awhile back ago, some guys tried to pull a prank on her, they found out and beat those guys up," said Arthur.

"Just let me do this," said Roderich, standing up and walked out of the music room, carrying his black backpack with him.

As school ended, Roderich strolled out of school and saw Gilberte waiting again outside of the building.

He went up to her and asked, "Why are you still here? I saw Francis, Antonio, and you leave together. Weren't you supposed to stay with Antonio tonight?" asked Roderich.

"His parents said they couldn't have me stay tonight so I'm just stay here as long as I can," said Gilberte, not turning to face him.

"Why don't you like going home?" asked Roderich.

"Because I don't like going home and being bored to death," said Gilberte, still not looking at him.

Roderich thought about something for a while and offered, "If you like, you can come over to my place. We can do homework together."

Gilberte turned to face him and asked, "Won't your parents dislike you bringing a girl home?"

"They won't know. I live alone. My parents are traveling on work and they won't be back for over a year. I have the house to myself," told Roderich.

Thinking about it for a while, Gilberte said, "I guess it would be cool."

They started to walk towards Roderich's house, which took about half an hour by foot.

Arriving at Roderich's house, Gilberte was surprised by it. The house was a large two-story brick house with a side garage.

"This is your house. It's huge. You could fit a few families in it," said Gilberte, looking at him with a surprise look.

"Yeah, my family is kind of rich," told Roderich.

"And you go to a public school?" asked Gilberte.

"I did go to private school, but I didn't like it. Most of the people there were the same. They act like snobs and were mean. I wanted to be in a school where there were different people of all types. I chose our school because it was the most diverse and the best school around," informed Roderich.

"Interesting," said Gilberte.

They entered the house and Gilberte gazed around the whole house as they walked in. To Roderich, she looked like a little kid in a candy store.

"Well, come on. We can do our homework on the kitchen table," said Roderich, heading into the kitchen. Gilberte followed soon after.

"I'll get us some snacks and you can pull out your homework so we can start on it," said Roderich, going to the fridge and opening it.

Gilberte began to pull out her homework and set down at the table. Roderich returned with pieces of fruit, some sandwiches, and sodas.

Starting their homework, Roderich was having an easy time doing it. He turned to see how Gilberte was doing and saw that she was having a problem with it.

"Ah, do you need any help?" asked Roderich. Gilberte looked up at him and said, "No, I'm doing fine."

"But you seem to be having trouble with it," said Roderich.

"I don't need your help," told Gilberte in slightly angry tone.

"Ok, but you can ask me for help when you need it," he said.

Gilberte sighed and they went back to their work. As they worked, Roderich kept looking back at Gilberte and saw that she was still having trouble with the homework, but he didn't say anything. He waited for her ask him for help.

Finally Gilberte asked in a murmur, "Can you help me?"

Roderich gave her a small smile and said, "Sure." He began to help her and it didn't take long before she started to figure it out. When they finished their homework, it was already dark outside. Roderich turned to see what time it was and saw it was pass 9:30.

"I didn't know it was this late," said Roderich.

"Its cool. I can walk home from here," said Gilberte, packing her homework in her backpack.

"I can't let you do that. It's really late and who knows what could happen at this hour. You can stay here for the night. You know I have lots of room," said Roderich.

Gilberte looked at him and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, its alright," said Roderich.

"Alright, if its cool with you. So where do I stay?" she asked.

"I'll show you to your room," said Roderich, heading out of the kitchen and down the hall. Gilberte followed him.

When they reached the second door to the right, Roderich opened the door for her.

"You can stay in this room for the night. I'll go get some extra clothes for you to sleep in," said Roderich.

"You don't need to do that. I brought some extra clothes because I thought I might be staying at Antonio's place," told Gilberte.

"Well, would you like to take a shower?" asked Roderich.

"I guess, but you're not going to try anything are you?" asked Gilberte.

"Like I would ever do something like that. I feel insulted," said Roderich.

"I'm just saying," teased Gilberte, smiling.

Roderich shook his head a bit and said, "The bathroom is the last door on the left. There is shampoo, conditioner, washcloths, towels, and anything else you need in the cupboard."

"Thanks," said Gilberte, dropping her backpack in the room and walked to the bathroom.

Roderich watched her entered the bathroom and went back into the kitchen to began cooking a small meal for them.

Gilberte entered the bathroom and locked the door. She opened the cupboard and started to pull out some towels, a washcloth, shampoo, conditioner, and soap. She placed them in the shower and then turned on the shower, making the water very warm. She then started to take off her clothes.

When she took off her Prussian army jacket, Gilberte's arms showed several bruises of all sizes. Removing her t-shirt presented even more bruises on her body and same thing when she took off her pants.

Once she was naked, Gilberte slowly entered the shower. She sighed in relief at how good the water felt on her skin. She gradually began to wash herself, taking her time. As she finished, Gilberte turned off the shower and stepped out, immediately wrapping a towel around her body and in her hair. Picking up her clothes, she opened the door and saw that the hall was clear. She quickly walked to the room Roderich showed her.

Entering the room, Gilberte quietly shut the door behind her and grabbed her backpack off the floor, placing it on the bed. She opened it and pulled out the clothes that she was going to sleep in, putting her other clothes in her backpack.

After putting them on, she was wearing a thin scarlet sweater and gray sweatpants. Placing the backpack on the floor with the towels, Gilberte lie on top of the bedcovers. Once her head hit the pillow, she instantly fell asleep.

Roderich walked up to the room where Gilberte was staying in and softly knocked on the door. He received no answer. He slowly opened the door and a small smile appeared on his face. Roderich saw Gilberte sleeping on top of the bed. He entered the room and careful not to wake her, pulled the sheets from under her and placed them over her, tucking her into bed.

He picked up the towels and walked out of the room. After placing the towels in the laundry room, he went back into the kitchen and put the leftover food in the fridge.

He then went into his bedroom, changed and went to bed himself.

Finally done. Hope you like the story. Please review. Have a nice day. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you like the story. Please continue to read and review my stories.

Here I go.

Don't Judge What You Don't Know

Chapter Four

As the sun began to rise, Roderich slowly opened his eyes and set up. As he stretched, he said to himself, "Why am I up so early? Its Saturday." He got out of bed and changed into day clothes, which were a white button shirt with black pants.

He left his room and headed to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Entering the kitchen, he saw Gilberte at the kitchen table with her head lying on the table with her day clothes on and her backpack next to her. He was surprise to see her.

"Good morning Gilberte. How long have you been awake?" he asked.

Gilberte raised her head and looked at him. "For about an hour or so," told Gilberte.

Roderich was surprised to hear this, but didn't say anything about it. He went to the fridge and asked, "What do you want for breakfast? I know you are probably starving. You didn't really much too eat last night."

"Anything is fine," said Gilberte, uncaring.

"Ok, I'll just cook some scrambled eggs," said Roderich.

As he started to cook, he asked, "Have you called your house yet? Your parents are probably worried about you."

Gilberte quickly said, "Don't worry about it." Roderich glanced at her with a questioning look, but continued to cook.

When he finished, Roderich placed two plates of scramble eggs with orange juice on the table and they began to eat. They were quiet all through the meal.

Once Gilberte finished her meal, she stood up and said, "I should be leaving." She headed to the front door.

Roderich immediately stood up and said, "Wait a minute, I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to," said Gilberte as she opened the front door.

"But I want to," said Roderich, hurrying over to her.

She stopped as she was halfway through the door and sighed. "Fine," she said.

After putting on his shoes and locking the door, they headed to Gilberte's house.

"Are your parents going to be mad at you for not calling them?" asked Roderich, looking at her

"Nope," said Gilberte, not looking at him

"Why?" asked Roderich, still looking at her.

"Don't worry about it," said Gilberte.

Roderich looked at her with a curious look on his face, but he didn't want to push her.

"So tell me about yourself, Gilberte?" asked Roderich.

Gilberte stopped and looked at him. "Why?" she asked.

Roderich stopped a little ahead of her and turned to face her. "I just want to know you," said Roderich, a little smile on his face.

Gilberte looked at him with an odd look and then asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Anything like your favorite color, foods, animals, flowers, your birthday, etc. All that you want to tell me about yourself," said Roderich.

Gilberte was still looking at him when she answered, "My favorite color is Prussian blue, I like most food besides English food, and I like birds, blue Cornflower, and my birthday is the eighteenth of January. Anything else?"

"What do you want to be when you grow-up?" he asked as they began to walk again.

She was quiet for a moment until she quietly said, "I don't know. Haven't thought about it for a long time."

Roderich stopped walking once he heard this and Gilberte kept walking. "What about you?" she asked, not turning to face him.

Running to catch up to her, Roderich answer, "Well, my favorite color is white, I like cakes, cats, and Edelweiss. My birthday is the twenty-sixth of October and I want to be a pianist."

"Your birthday is coming up," said Gilberte.

They arrived at Gilberte's house shortly after and stopped before they reached the porch.

Roderich looked at the house. The house was small one-story brick house and looked old.

"Well, you better get going," said Gilberte.

"You sure?" asked Roderich.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll see you at school. Bye, Roddy," said Gilberte, smiling at him and then walking up to the house.

"See you later, Gilberte," said Roderich, a smile on his face. He headed back home.

When Gilberte entered the house, she quickly closed and pressed her back to the door. She sighed relief and mumbled to herself, "Its best that you don't know me, Roddy."

Gilberte walked farther into the house until someone asked, "Where had you been?"

Turning to where the voice came from, Gilberte saw her mother sitting in a chair in the living room.

Gilberte's mother was a thirty-six-year-old and was five feet eight inches with pale skin. She had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. She wore a black blouse with light blue jeans and black-heeled shoes.

"Hi…Mother. I was at a friend's place," told Gilberte.

Standing up from the chair, Gilberte's mother stumbled to her daughter and grabbed Gilberte's wrist with a tight grip, which caused Gilberte's to wince in pain.

With her mother close to her, Gilberte could smell the faint scent of alcohol.

"Mother, please let go. You're hurting me and you're drunk. Please Mother, let go," cried Gilberte.

Looking at Gilberte with an unpleasant expression on her face, Ms. Beilschmidt tossed her daughter to the floor with force. Gilberte fell on her side with a small thump and flinched in pain.

"Why did you have to live? It's all your fault that your father and I are divorced. You're a mistake and I wish you were dead. Now go to your room and stay in there or else," threaten Ms. Beilschmidt, stumbling back to the chair.

Gilberte slowly stood up and walked to her room. She entered her room and dropped her backpack on the floor. She lay on the bed on her back and rested, waiting for the pain to lessen. Tears began to appear in her eyes and she let them fall down her cheek.

Gilberte fell sleep in pain and with several tears in her eyes or on her cheeks.

Hope you like the story. Please review. Have a nice night. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you like the story. Please continue to read and review my story. Hey if you are a Tsubasa Chronicles fan, I have a few good fanfics on it.

Anyway, here I go.

Don't Judge What You Don't Know

Chapter Five

Before school started, Roderich was waiting for Gilberte outside of their first class.

"Hey Roddy," someone called out. Roderich turned and saw Francis and Antonio coming towards him.

"Hello Francis, Antonio," greeted Roderich and asked, "Have you seen Gilberte?"

"We will be doing the questioning here," said Francis.

"What do you want from Gilberte?" asked Antonio.

"Was she at your place Friday night until Saturday morning and did you do anything to her?" asked Francis.

"Answer the questions," said Antonio.

"Well yes, she was at my place those times, but nothing happened. We were doing our homework and time flew by. We realized it was late and didn't want her to walk home alone at night so I let her stay at my house. That is all that happened," told Roderich.

"Now answer this, what do you want from her?" asked Antonio, again.

"I…um…uh," stuttered Roderich, a blush appearing on his face.

Antonio and Francis looked at each other and then at Roderich.

Francis asked, "Do you like Gilberte?"

Roderich didn't answer. He looked down at the floor, as the blush on his face grew even redder.

"You do like her," said Antonio.

"Well now that we found our answer, I'm going to tell you this. If you do anything to her, we will make the rest of your high school life hellish. You understand?" asked Antonio. Roderich nodded.

"Good," said Francis.

They were about to leave when Roderich said, "Wait guys, I need ask you guys about something."

They turned to face him again and Antonio said, "Ask away."

"Why does Gilberte not like going home?" asked Roderich.

Francis and Antonio looked at each other again and then looked down at the floor. It was then Francis who answered.

"When Gilberte was in about ten or eleven, her parents separated. She went to live with her mother and her younger brother went to live with their father. At first, everything was all right I guess. After awhile, things began to change. She doesn't see much of her father anymore if at all and she only see her brother when she sometimes takes him to and from school. Her mother isn't much help either. I doubt she seen her ex-husband or son for years. We don't know much about Gilberte's mother. We've never been in her house or talked about her before and I don't think she is planning on to anyway," told Francis.

"She has a younger brother?" asked Roderich.

"Yeah. He in his last year of middle school in the building next to this one. His name is Ludwig. He a pretty cool kid, but he really serious type and very clean. He not at all like Gilberte," told Antonio.

"Who not at all like me?" asked someone.

They turned to see Gilberte standing next to them with a curious expression on her face.

"Um…no one in particular. Just most girls," said Francis, quickly.

"Oh, alright. Shouldn't you guys be heading to class?" asked Gilberte.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, see you two later," said Antonio and they both headed to their classes.

Roderich and Gilberte watched them leave and then looked at each other.

"We better get into class. Don't want to get into trouble," said Gilberte, walking into the classroom. Roderich followed her in.

As school ended, Roderich saw Gilberte heading to the middle school.

"Gilbert, what are doing?" he asked.

Gilberte stopped and turned to the face him. "I have to go pick-up my brother from school."

"I'll walk with you then," said Roderich.

"You don't have to," said Gilberte.

"But I want to," said Roderich,

They walked to the middle school in silence until Gilberte said; "Francis and Antonio told me that they told you about me."

Roderich looked at her and said, "I'm sorry I pried into your life."

"Its cool. I don't really care," said Gilberte, not looking at him.

They stopped at the front of the middle school and waited.

"So do you want to come to my house again? I can help you on your homework again, if you like," told Roderich.

"Sure, cool with me," said Gilberte.

Suddenly the doors of the middle school opened and a bunch of kids piled out. Gilberte looked around through the mass of kids until she called out, "Ludwig, over here!"

A boy walked up to them after waving to another boy.

"Hey Ludwig, this is Roderich. Roderich, this is my younger brother Ludwig," introduced Gilberte.

Ludwig was a thirteen-year-old boy and was five feet seven inches. He had short blond hair and blue eyes with pale skin. He was wearing a deep blue blazer with a black tank top and gray-blue jeans with black boots.

"Nice to meet you," said Ludwig.

"Same goes here," said Roderich.

They started to walk down the street together. It was complete silence between the three.

"So Ludwig, what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" asked Roderich.

"Dad and I are going to a movie and then eat out somewhere," told Ludwig. As soon as Gilberte heard this, she tensed up. Her hands turned into fist and she lowered her head causing her bangs to cover her eyes. Roderich was the only one to see this.

After awhile, they arrived at Ludwig's house. The house was the opposite of Gilberte's house. It was a big brick house that looked very well cared for.

Gilberte stopped at the steps of the house and stopped next to her. Ludwig went up the steps and knocked on the door. A few minutes passed and the door opened, showing a man.

The man was forty-year-old and was six feet with slightly tanned skin. He had the same eyes and hair as Ludwig. He wore a white business shirt with black pants and black loafers.

"Ah Ludwig, welcome home son," greeted Mr. Beilschmidt with a smile. He ruffled his son's hair.

He then looked up and around. He then asked, "Where is Gilberte?"

Roderich looked to where Gilberte was standing and saw that she was gone. He turned around and saw that she was already down the street. He turned back to Mr. Beilschmidt.

Mr. Beilschmidt's face had a sad expression on it. He sighed in grief. He then saw Roderich and said, "Hello. Are you a friend of Gilberte?"

"Yes, I'm Roderich Edelstein. I'm a classmate with Gilberte. It's nice to meet you, sir. I better get going. Have nice day, sir," said Roderich. Mr. Beilschmidt looked back at Gilberte, frowning.

Roderich ran to catch up with Gilberte. When he finally was walking beside her, he said, "You know that was kind of rude. I think he wanted to talk with you or something."

"I don't care. Just forget about it," said Gilberte.

They continued to walk until they reached Roderich's house. Entering the house, Gilberte and Roderich walked to the kitchen and started on their homework. There was complete silence between them except for when Roderich helped Gilberte on her homework.

After finishing their homework, Gilberte packed her things and stood up. "I better head home," she said.

"Wait, Gilberte," called out Roderich.

Before Gilberte reached out and gently grabbed her shoulder to stop her. Gilberte flinched in pain, but Roderich didn't notice.

Gilberte turned to face him. "What, Roderich?" she asked.

"I…I need to tell you something," he said, a blush appearing on his face.

"Whatever it is, tell me," said Gilberte.

"It just…I…I…I love you," told Roderich, his blush growing and becoming redder.

Gilberte was surprised and shock from hearing this. Her eyes widen, looking at him. She took a step away from him.

"That isn't funny, Roderich," said Gilberte, looking away from him.

"Its not a joke. I really do love you, Gilberte. I would never say something like that to you. Please believe me, I wouldn't do that to you," told Roderich.

Abruptly Gilberte turned to the front door and tried to run out of the house. Roderich grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled on it. Gilberte's arms slipped out of the sleeves of the jacket and what Roderich saw shock him.

Her arms had several bruises, old and new. Gilberte stopped once she felt the jacket off of her. Somehow her eyes grew even wider.

"Gilberte, what happened to you?" asked Roderich.

"Nothing, I just got into a fight," lied Gilberte, not looking at him.

"Don't lie to me, Gilberte. Please tell me the truth," said Roderich.

"Just don't worry about," told Gilberte.

"I am worried about it. I'm worried about you. Please let me help you," told Roderich.

"Just leave me alone," shouted Gilberte, taking her jacket back and running out of Roderich's house.

Roderich ran to follow her, but lost sight of her. He looked for her, but as it began to get dark, he headed home. He couldn't wait to see her at school tomorrow.

Hope you like the story. Please review. Have a nice night. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you like the story. Please continue to read and review my stories.

Anyway, here I go.

Don't Judge What You Don't Know

Chapter Six

The next day, Roderich hurried to school to see Gilberte, but she didn't come to school. She didn't go to school the day after that or the past few days.

On Friday of that week, Roderich went up to Francis and Antonio and asked, "Have you two seen or heard from Gilberte at all?"

"No, we were going to ask you that," said Francis.

"Did you do or say something to her?" asked Antonio.

Roderich sighed and said, "I told her. I told her that I loved her. And then she tried to leave and I grabbed her jacket. Do you know that her arms were covered in bruises?"

"What?" said Antonio, his eyes widening.

"When I pull on her jacket, it came off and her arms had several bruises, old and new ones," told Roderich.

"No, she didn't," said Francis.

"Where could she have gone?" wondered Antonio.

"To her father's place? Or at her place?" questioned Roderich.

"I doubt it. She doesn't really like him and I know she wouldn't stay at her place with her mother," said Francis.

"Her father's place would be the best place to start and even if she is not there, he might know where has gone to," said Roderich. The others nodded in agreement.

When school ended, Roderich, Francis, and Antonio rushed to Mr. Beilschmidt's house. Roderick rapidly knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened and Mr. Beilschmidt appeared.

"Roderich, Antonio, Francis, what are you doing here?" asked Mr. Beilschmidt.

"It Gilberte, she missing and no one seen or heard from her since Monday. We were wondering if you know where she is?" asked Roderich.

"Isn't she at home?" asked Mr. Beilschmidt, looking at them with worried look.

"I doubt she would ever really want to go back there," told Roderich.

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Beilschmidt.

"Now is not the time to explain that. Do you know where she could be?" asked Francis.

Mr. Beilschmidt thought about it for a moment and then said, "I think I might know where she be. I'll head there now. You boys go back home, I need to go there by myself and take care of things with her." The boys frowned, but nodded in agreement and left. Mr. Beilschmidt went back into the house, got dress in day clothes. He ran outside and to his car, driving away from his house.

Hope you like the story. Please review. Hope you have a nice day. Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you like my story. Please continue to read and review my stories. Thanks to those who have. This chapter will be longer.

Anyway, here I go.

Don't Judge What You Don't Know

Chapter Seven

Monday night, Gilberte was running from Roderich's house as fast as her legs could run. She didn't run home, but she didn't know where her legs were taking her. Tears were in her eyes. Gilberte kept running until her legs were exhausted.

Gilberte fell to her hands and knees, gasping for air. After regaining her breath, she stood up and glanced around her area. She recognized her surroundings and headed to a place that she knew was safe.

She walked to a large retirement home and went into the building. As she went in, a nurse saw her and said, "Ah Ms. Beilschmidt, its nice to see you. It's been awhile since you were last here. You know its kind of late to visit your grandfather. You can go in to see him, but don't disturb him if he is asleep."

"Thank you," said Gilberte and walked to the room where her grandfather was staying in. At the door, she stopped and gently knocked on it.

"You can come in," said a voice from inside. Gilberte slowly opened the door and gradually walked into the room. She saw her grandfather sitting in a red sofa chair, reading a book.

He was a sixty-year-old man who looked good for his age. He was five feet ten inches with pale skin and light gray hair that was tied back into a ponytail and had gray eyes. He wore reading glasses with a white button shirt and dark gray pants with pale blue slippers.

"Don't worry, I'm about to go to bed. Just finishing this page," he said, not looking up.

Gilberte was quiet, staring at her grandfather. Finally he looked up at the person who came in and was surprised to see his granddaughter standing there.

"Gilberte," he said, putting the book and his reading glasses on the nightstand and standing up. Grabbing his wooden walking cane, he walked up to Gilberte and hugged her.

"What are you doing here, Honey? Is something wrong?" he whispered in her ear.

Tears appeared in Gilberte's eye and she whispered, "Grandpa Fritz." She began to silently cry on his shoulder.

"Sssshhhh Sweetheart, it's going to be ok. Come on, sit on the bed and lay down for a bit," said Grandpa Fritz, gently leading her to his bed. He set down on the bed with his back against the wall and had her lay down on the bed with her head in his lap.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Fritz covered her with the emerald green bed sheets up to Gilberte's shoulders. He then gently rubbed her tears away.

As Gilberte started to calm down, her eyes began to droop down.

"Sleep my little Angel. We will talk when you are better," whispered Fritz. She fell into a deep slumber after hearing this.

Fritz looked down at his granddaughter with a sad smile as she slept. He fell asleep short after she did.

Morning arrived and Fritz was the first to wake up. He looked down at his granddaughter and saw that she was still in a deep sleep. Slowly and carefully, he raised Gilberte's head off his lap and stood up off the bed, placing a pillow under her head to replace his lap.

Fritz took his cane and started to walk to the kitchen area. He started to cook some breakfast for the both of them. He cooked some scramble eggs and French toast. When it was done, Fritz placed the food on two plates and set the plates on a small dining table with some silverware and two glasses of orange juice. Fritz then walked to the bed and gently shook Gilberte on the shoulder to wake her up.

"Sweetie, its time to wake up. Breakfast is ready," he said softly. Gilberte groaned slightly and slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and set up.

"Hey Honey, did you sleep well?" asked Fritz with a smile. Gilberte nodded.

"Come on Darling, time for breakfast," said Fritz. Gilberte stood up from the bed and they walked to the table. They ate breakfast at first in silent.

Fritz was the first to speak. He asked, "Is everything alright, Honey? It's been a long time since I last saw you. Has everything been good for you?"

Gilberte stopped eating and looked down at her lap.

Fritz frowned at her reaction. "Its ok, Angel. You don't have to tell me now, but please tell me when you are ready," said Fritz. Gilberte didn't respond.

After they finished breakfast, Fritz said, "How about we take a nice walk? We can have a nice talk." Gilberte sighed and nodded in agreement.

Fritz changed into day clothes and they walked out of the room.

Outside, Gilberte and Fritz strolled through the resident's large garden, holding each other's hand.

"So how school been? Do you have a nice boyfriend?" asked Fritz with a teasing smile.

Gilberte smiled and giggled a bit. "Grandpa," she smirked.

"There that beautiful smile I've been waiting to see for so long, my Angel," said Fritz and then asked, "Now, please tell me how things are going for you?"

"School alright I guess, I'm not doing so well though. Its just really hard these days and I can't really concentrate in class. My friends are helping me out a lot. It's mostly because of them I'm passing at all," told Gilberte.

"I know school can be hard, but as long as you do your best in school. I'm glad that you have such good friends to help you. If you like, I can help tutor you on the weekends," told Fritz.

"Really," smiled Gilberte.

"Of course, that way I can send some more time with you," said Fritz. Gilberte embraced her grandfather and he hugged her back. He then kissed her on top of her head.

"Now, tell me about if there are any boys in your life besides Francis and Antonio?" asked Fritz as they continued on their walk.

Gilberte frowned a bit and said, "There is a boy, but I really don't know how I feel about him. It's just kind of weird though, mostly after he confessed to me and I just ran. I don't know what to do anymore."

Fritz gave her a small smile and said, "Its alright. Things like this happen to everyone at least once in their lifetime. It's a confusing thing for people to understand. Do you feel anything for this boy?"

"I don't know how I feel. Thinking about just makes my head hurt even more than usual. I just needed to get out of there," told Gilberte.

"I can understand that. Everyone needs a break from something in life, and you are always welcome to come to me when you feel you to. I'm always going to be there for you, my awesome little Angel and that will never change," told Fritz, smiling at Gilberte. She smiled back at him.

"I love you, Grandpa Fritz," told Gilberte.

"I love you too, Gilberte," told Fritz, kissing her again on the top of her head.

They were then walking in silence for a few moments when Fritz asked, "Have you always wore that army jacket?"

"Of course I have, Grandpa Fritz. Since you gave it to me. I love it," told Gilberte.

"Well, I'm glad that you like it," said Fritz.

As they were heading back to the retirement home, Gilberte accidently tripped and fell to the ground. She used her arms to break the fall.

"Gilberte, are you all right?" asked Fritz, kneeling down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Gilberte, getting on her knees.

"Are you sure? Let me check your arms to make sure," said Fritz, gently taking hold of her arm.

"No Grandpa Fritz, I'm fine," quickly said Gilberte, trying to pull her arm out of her grandfather's grip.

Fritz pushed the sleeve of Gilberte's jacket up and was alarmed at what he saw. He looked her and asked, "Who did this to you, Gilberte? Who hurt you?"

"No one did. Don't worry about it. I'm fine," said Gilberte, looking at the ground.

"Its not fine, Gilberte. This shouldn't be happening to you. Please tell me who did this to you and I will make sure that this won't ever happen to you again, alright. So please tell me who did this to you?" asked Fritz, worried.

Gilbert looked at him as tears began to leak from her eyes and trail down her cheeks. She wiped them away with the back of her hands. Fritz embraced her and rubbed her back with his hand, holding her close to him.

"Its ok, Gilberte. I'm not going to let this happen to you again. You are not going back there until I know you are safe. You are staying with me, my Angel," told Fritz. They slowly stood up and walked back the retirement home.

When they were in Fritz's room, Fritz said, "You should take a shower, Angel. Freshen up a bit."

"Ok. Lucky that I brought some extra clothes to wear," said Gilberte, going into the bathroom.

As they week went by, Gilberte and Fritz were together. He helped her with her homework and any subject that they could do with the textbooks that she had in her backpack. They would also read, talk, walk together, play games like chess, or anything to occupy their time. They were always together.

When Friday rolled around, Gilberte and Fritz were reading books from Fritz's own collection.

Suddenly there was a knock the door.

"Come in," said Fritz. They didn't look up as the door was opened.

Fritz was the first one to look up at the person who came in.

"Leon," said Fritz.

When she heard what her grandfather said, Gilberte looked up and was surprised to see whom it was. She quickly stood up and quietly said, "Daddy."

Hope you like the story. Please review. Have a good night. Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you like the story. Please continue to read and review my stories. Thanks to those who have.

For those who don't know Fritz is Frederick the Great of Prussia.

Anyway, here I go.

Don't Judge What You Don't Know

Chapter Eight

"I knew this would be the first place you would go, Gilberte," said Leon.

Gilberte stood in shock and then ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Gilberte," called out Leon, as she ran into the bathroom. He went up to the bathroom door and banged on it.

"Come out of there now, Gilberte," demanded Leon.

Fritz went up to his son and placed a hand on Leon's shoulder. Fritz then said, "That is enough, Leon. You are only going to scary her. Please stop now."

Leon stopped banging on the door and looked at his father. "Why didn't you call me when she came here, Dad?" asked Leon.

"Because she needs to feel safe and I know she wouldn't feel that with you here. How she reacted proved it," told Fritz.

"Do you know what has been happening? No one is telling me anything," told Leon.

"You would if you tried to spend time with her," said Fritz.

"I try, Dad. I do, but she won't even get near me or look at me let alone talk to me," told Leon.

"Then try harder. She is your daughter. You should never stop trying with your children," said Fritz.

Leon sighed and said, "I haven't stopped trying, but it's hard. I've tried to contact her, but my ex won't let me have any interaction with her at all. The only time I see ever see her is when a glimpse of her when she drops Ludwig at my house. She doesn't want to see me or talk to me. How can I get to know her if she doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"Well, you can start now if you want. Just take it slow and you may figure something out about your daughter," said Fritz.

"But do you expect me to get her out of the bathroom?" asked Leon.

"Well, lets see if I can do something about that," said Fritz. Leon moved away from the door and let his father try to get Gilberte out of the bathroom.

Fritz gently knocked on the door and said, "Gilberte, please come out of there. Your father just wants to talk to you, that all. Come out of there for me."

There was a short silence before the door was unlocked and was slowly opened. Gilberte slowly walked out of the bathroom, looking down at the floor.

"Thank you for coming out of there, Gilberte," said Fritz. Gilberte nodded at him.

Leon looked at his daughter with a small smile on his face and said, "Hello Gilberte, I'm so glad to see you." He moved towards her, but she stepped away from him. Leon saw this and stopped, a sad expression on his face.

"Gilberte, it is rude not to say hello mostly to your," said Fritz.

Gilberte glanced at her grandfather and then looked back at the floor. She then muttered, "Hello Daddy."

"Well, it's a start. Now it's time for father and daughter to reconnect. The only way is for both of you to talk to each other so sit and talk," said Fritz.

Gilberte set down on the bed with Fritz sitting next to her and Leon set down in the sofa chair. There was silence between them.

Fritz was the one to break the silence. "Well, you two need to say something to each other now that you have a chance to talk," said Fritz.

"I have nothing to say to him," said Gilberte.

Leon sighed and asked, "Gilberte, please tell me what I did to you to make you hate me so much?" Gilberte didn't respond.

"Gilberte, we both would like to know the answer to that," said Fritz.

Gilberte looked at them and said, "Its what he didn't do."

"What do you mean, Gilberte? What didn't Leon do?" asked Fritz.

"He didn't come for me after he and Mother split up. I wait for him to come for me, but he never did. I didn't see or hear from him for nearly five years. How do you think I would act toward him? I hate him. I was with Mother without him there to protect me. Life was hell with her, but all you cared about was yourself and Ludwig. You never cared or loved me. I hate him. I hate you," ranted Gilberte, looking at Leon. She was now standing up and breathing hard.

Fritz and Leon were both shock at hearing what she said.

"Gilberte, I do love and care for you," said Leon, standing up and walking towards her with his hand raised to touch her on the cheek.

But Gilberte slapped his hand away from her and said, "Don't you dare touch me." Leon took a step back away from her. She then ran out of the room.

"Gilberte," called out Fritz, standing up. He then said, "Leon, you need to go after her. Quickly!"

Leon quickly went after Gilberte, but he never caught sight of her. He searched for her, however Leon couldn't find her. He went back to his father's room.

"Where is she?" asked Fritz when he saw his son come back in his room.

"I couldn't find her," told Leon.

"We need to find her now," told Fritz, standing up from the bed.

"Wait, Father. You know something. Please tell me what you know?" begged Leon.

Fritz sighed and said sadly, "Well from everything I've gathered, my opinion is that your ex has been abusing Gilberte since the divorce. That is the reason she always is covered up, to hide the bruises and scars from everyone."

Leon was stunned and upset from hearing. "But that is impossible. Alice loves Gilberte, she would never hurt her," told Leon.

"But you haven't seen Alice since the divorce. People can change after a divorce. Now we have to find her," said Fritz.

Both father and son quickly left the room and went into Leon's car. They drove away from the retirement home, in search of Gilberte.

Hope you like the story. Please review. Have a nice day. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you like the story. Please continue to read and review my stories. Thanks to those who have.

Anyway, here I go.

Don't Judge What You Don't Know

Chapter Nine

Roderich was standing close to Gilberte's house, but out of sight so that Gilberte's mother couldn't see him. He was there waiting to see if Gilberte was going to come home. He had been there since Gilberte's father went to find her.

He was leaning against a tree and decided to sit as his legs were getting tired of standing. Roderich closed his eyes, resting a bit.

The next thing he heard was shouting. Roderich's eyes snapped open and he quickly stood up, running to the house. He stopped at the door and tried to open it, but the door was lock. He began to bang on the door and shouted, "Gilberte, are you in there?"

In the house, there was more yelling and then there was what sounded like glass shattering.

"Gilberte, get out of there," shouted Roderich, thrusting himself against the door.

Finally the door came down and what Roderich saw alarmed him. Gilberte was on the floor and seemed half unconscious. She was bleeding from her head with cuts on her hands, wrists, and arms. There were pieces of glass around her. It seemed that Gilberte was trying to protect her head with her arms from her mother hitting her with something like a vase.

Gilberte's mother was standing over Gilberte, not aware that Roderich was there. She seemed to be drunk.

Alice was about to kick Gilberte when Roderich shouted, "Leave her alone!" He ran and pushed Alice away from Gilberte. Alice fell to the ground and seemed to be knocked out.

Roderich kneeled down next to Gilberte. She was barely conscious.

"It's going to be alright. I'm going to get you out of here and take you to a hospital," told Roderich. He carefully picked up in a bridle style and walked out of the house.

Just as he stepped out of the house, a car pulled up to the house. Fritz and Leon got out of the car and ran up to Roderich.

"What happened to her?" asked Fritz.

"Her mother hit with something like a vase," told Roderich.

"Where is she?" asked Leon.

"Still in the house. I just pushed her away so that she wouldn't hurt Gilberte," told Roderich.

"Take the car and get Gilberte to the hospital. I'll stay here," told Leon. He then went into the house.

Roderich put Gilberte into the back and set down with her head on his lap. Fritz went into the driver's seat and drove to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital and the nurses took Gilberte to the emergency room. Fritz and Roderich waited in the waiting room.

Leon entered the hospital about a half an hour after they arrived.

"How is she?" asked Leon.

"We don't know. They haven't finished, yet," said Fritz. Leon set in the seat next to his father.

It was quiet between the three of them before Fritz asked Roderich, "So what is your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Roderich Edelstein. I know Gilberte from school," told Roderich.

"Oh, so you must be the boy that confessed his love to Gilberte," said Fritz.

"Wait, what," said Leon, surprised.

Roderich blushed and nodded his head.

"Well, I think about what you did today, I trust you with Gilberte. But if you harm her in anyway, you will have to deal with me. Do you understand?" asked Fritz with a smile.

"Yes, sir," said Roderich. Leon just looked at Roderich.

After about an hour, the doctor finally came out. He walked up to the Fritz, Roderich, and Leon and asked, "Are you here for Gilberte Beilschmidt?"

The three of them stood up and Leon asked, "How is she?"

"Well, she is doing better than expected. She has a concussion with a few bruised ribs. She has several bruises, some of them fresh. She should be fine if she takes it easy and gets plenty of rest. She is going to stay here for a few days mostly because of her concussion. You can visit her, but you must let her sleep. Her room is 326," told the doctor and he left. They watched the doctor leave and headed up to Gilberte's hospital room.

When they were in the room, they saw that Gilberte had bandage wraps around her head, hands, wrists, and arms and had been changed into lavender hospital clothes.

She was only connected to a few of the hospital machines.

They were quiet as they set waiting in the room.

"So what happened to Gilberte's mother?" asked Roderich, not looking away from Gilberte.

"The police have her now. They will probably charged her with child abuse and some other charges. I'm also going to try gaining custody of her. Hopefully this will be the start so that she can trust and she can be happy," said Leon, moving to the side of the bed and placing his hand on her cheek.

They stayed in the room until a nurse told them that they had to leave. The three of them left the room after saying their quiet good-byes to Gilberte.

About an hour after they left, Gilberte slowly opened her eyes and set up. She looked around the room and she knew that she was in a hospital. She gradually got out of the bed and stumbled out of the room.

The hallway was empty and Gilberte started to walk to where the stairs were. She slowly walked up the stairs and onto the roof. She stared at the city that surrounded the hospital with all the city lights on to brighten up the night. She set close to the fenced edge of the roof.

Gilberte stayed there for the whole night and watched the sunrise, as it became morning. She heard the door to the roof open and she turned to see her father coming through. She turned away, looking back at the city.

Leon sighed in relief when he found his daughter and she seemed to be fine.

"Gilberte, what are you doing here? You should be back in bed, resting. You have a concussion," said Leon. Gilberte didn't respond.

Leon sighed and walked up to Gilberte, taking off his jacket and placing it around her to keep her warm. He then set down next to her.

"Gilberte, I'm really sorry that I wasn't there for you. I do love you so much. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. I do anything to change that," told Leon.

Gilberte didn't respond, but wrapped the jacket tighter around her.

Leon raised his hand to touch her on the back of her head, but he hesitated. Gilberte slowly turned her head to look at her father. She suddenly jumped onto her father and hugged him. She began to cry. Leon looked at his daughter and wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. He stayed quiet, letting her cry all that she needed to. As she grew tired, Gilberte fell asleep in her father's arms.

Seeing that she was asleep, Leon gently lifted Gilberte up in a bridle style and walked back down to her room. Gilberte snuggled into her father's chest.

In her hospital room, Fritz and Roderich were waiting there and stood up as they saw Leon and Fritz coming into the room. Leon set Gilberte down on the bed.

"She is going to be fine. She needs to rest," told Leon.

"Is everything alright between the two of you?" asked Fritz.

"Yes, they are," said Leon, smiling at his daughter. They set there, watching Gilberte in her sleep, waiting for her to awaken again.

Hope you like the story. Please review. Have a good day. Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you like the story. Please continue to read and review my stories. Thanks to those who have.

Anyway, here I go.

Don't Judge What You Don't Know

Chapter Ten

A few days until the doctors checked Gilberte out of the hospital. She still had bandages wrapped around her head, hands, wrists, and arms, but lighter than when she first came in. She was being wheeled out of the hospital to meet up with her father and grandfather, who were coming to the front of the hospital with the car. Roderich was the one who was pushing the wheelchair.

"I'm glad that you're finally allowed out of the hospital, Gilberte," said Roderich.

"Me too. I was going to go crazy in there," said Gilberte.

"You were making the nurse go crazy also," said Roderich, grinning. Gilberte giggled a bit at hearing this.

Outside they waited for her father and grandfather to come with the car.

"So you're staying with your father and brother for now on?" asked Roderich.

"Yep. Mother is going to jail for a long time and if she gets out, she won't be allowed to come near me at all," told Gilberte, standing up from the wheelchair.

She turned to face Roderich and said, "Roderich, thank you for everything you've done for me."

"I didn't do much," said Roderich.

"Yes, you did. I also need to tell you something," said Gilberte.

"What is it?" asked Roderich, looking at her with a curious expression on his face.

Gilberte walked up to him and took his hand into her hand. She then said, "I also love you, Roderich." She suddenly kissed him on the lips. Roderich was surprised at first and then kissed her back. They stayed like this for a few minutes before their lips came apart.

They looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

Suddenly there was a honk. They turned and saw the car with Giberte's father and grandfather driving up and stopped next to them. The driver's window came down and her father said, "Come on Gilberte. Time to go home."

"Yes, Daddy," said Gilberte, looking at her father. She turned back to Roderich and said, "See you at school, Roderich."

She then hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. She then walked into the car and they left, leaving Roderich at the front of the hospital.

Gilberte turned to face him in the car and waved at him until she couldn't see him anymore.

Roderich waved back and smiled, knowing that he didn't need to worry about her anymore. He knew that she was safe and happy.

Finally done with the story. Hope you like the story. Please review. Have a nice day. Good-bye.


End file.
